Attrebus Mede
Prince Attrebus Mede, known as "Treb" to his friends, is a character who appears in and , and is the only son of the Emperor Titus Mede I. He is beloved by the people of Cyrodiil for his acts of heroism and gallantry, but in truth his life is a farce created by the Emperor. His sword was called Flashing. History Background Attrebus Mede was born in 4E 18. He was raised to believe he was a hero. Bards made songs about his triumphs, and how he managed to win battles against all odds without taking casualties. He’d never lost more than three of his personal guard in one battle anywhere, including the Battle of Blinker Creek. , part two chapter three He always seeked to help the peoples of Tamriel, even if it did not directly involve the Empire. For example, he rescued an entire colony of your people from slavery. , part one chapter one Everytime he intended to take part in a dangerous quest Gulan would report it to the Emperor, and something would happen to stop it. , part two chapter seven Umbriel Crisis Umbriel was summoned to Tamriel in 4E 48. The flying city attacked and destroyed Lilmoth. One of the only survivors, Annaïg, sent her mechanical bird Coo to warn Prince Attrebus about the threat Tamriel was facing. , part one chapter six At that time, Attrebus hadn't been told yet he wasn't mighty warrior. A woman named Radhasa requested him to serve in his personal bodyguard. After a duel where Attrebus easily won, he allowed her to join his ranks. Attrebus was captivated by her beauty, and they had intimate relations. After spending the night with Radhasa, Gulan, his closest guard exposed his concern about Radhasa. His father wouldn't approve his behavior, and he shouldn't trust her so soon. Gulan also informed Attrebus about his father's plans to marry him soon. Attrebus was visited by Coo and talked to Annaïg through him after returning to his bedroom. After Annaïg explained him what had happened in Black Marsh, Attrebus informed his father without a second. He intended to lead his men into the flying city and save Annaïg, who was now working in Umbriel as a cook. Titus Mede I had already been informed by reports about Umbriel. However, the flying city was heading to Morrowind, and he didn't intend to spend resources in a threat that didn't concern the Empire. He forbade Attrebus to embark in a quest to stop Umbriel. Attrebus didn't give up, so he informed Gulan to gather all his men in his house in Ione. , part two chapter one Attrebus, Gulan and Radhasa arrived at Ione together. Attrebus explained to his men what their task was. He gave a motivational speech, and they headed to Black Marsh. Attrebus learnt the truth about the lie he was living to his cost. Attrebus' entire retinue was wiped out during an ambush. The last thing he saw was Radhasa's blade swinging toward his head. Radhasa knocked him out, she worked for a criminal band that had been hired to kill the prince. However, she intended to sell the prince to an eccentric Khajiit who collected people like him in Elsweyr. Radhasa explained to him that all his men knew that he wasn't a hero. He had been risen to believe he was something else. Attrebus didn't believe her at first, but he eventually got used to the idea. He tried to escape by recovering his sword and beating Radhasa. However, unlike their first encounter, Radhasa easily defeated him. Just then, Sul showed up and killed all the kidnapers. Attrebus thought he was sent by his father, but he told him he had saved him because they both wanted to find the flying city. They needed to beat Umbriel to Vivec City, a sword named Umbra was the only artifact capable of stopping Vuhon. , part two chapter six They headed to Rimmen. In their way to Elsweyr, they came across the F'aashe clan. Lesspa, their leader, offered them to escort them to Rimmen in exchange of buying them Moon Sugar in the city. Khajiits weren't allowed to buy it, and smuggling was sanctioned with death. They were forced to accept the deal. Once they arrived at Rimmen, they bought the Moon-Sugar. When they returned to the camp, they were followed by city guards. , part two chapter nine Captain Evernal intended to arrest them, but Attrebus revealed his identity. Evernal recognized the prince, and he allowed them and the F'aashe clan go free. Lesspa and the rest of the Khajiits decided to further escort the prince to Leyawiin. , part three chapter three Attrebus and Sul couldn't beat up Umbriel to Vivec City by foot, so Sul bought some materials to open a portal to Oblivion in Leyawiin. Attrebus visited his old friend Florius Larsus, who was the commander of the garrison of the city. Larsus was astonished to see him alive. Everybody thought he had been killed in the ambush. Attrebus sent couriers informing his biographers about what had happened and convinced Larsus to accompany him to Morrowind. Attrebus waited for Florius in an inn. Riente, one of Florius' men and other masked men attacked Attrebus. If it hadn't been for Lesspa, he probably wouldn't have survived. At first he thougth that Florius was involved in the plot to kill him, but when he returned to his office he found him beheaded. Sul prepared the ritual to open the door to Oblivion, and they were teleported to Hircine's Hunting Grounds. , part three chapter five They were accompanied by Lesspa and the most veteran warriors of the F'aashe clan. Hircine and his beasts chased them while they tried to arrive at the portal that would teleport them to Vivec City. Seeing that Hircine was about to approach them, the Khajiiits sacrificed so that Attrebus and Sul could escape. , part three chapter seven As Sul expected, when they entered the portal they ended up in Vivec City. They searched for Umbra, but it wasn't where it was supposed to be. Someone had already taken the sword. Attrebus realised that Umbriel was approaching them from the south. Zombies poured from the water. Sul and Attrebus tried to defend, but they ended up being captured. , part three chapter nine Vuhon teleported them to Umbriel. He was surprised by Sul's determination. Vuhon revealed Attrebus that Sul was the responsible for breaking the Ingenium and the destruction of Vivec City. Sul made a sign to Attrebus to keep Vuhon talking. Vuhon had told them that they were in Oblivion, so Sul managed to free from his chains. While Vuhon was distracted with Sul, Attrebus tried to stab Vuhon from behind, but Vuhon's gaze found him. Sul realised they couldn't win, so he teleported them to another Oblivion plane. , part three chapter ten Attrebus woke up in Malacath’s realm. A mer named Silhansa had healed his wounds. Attrebus told her how he had ended up there. When he finished, Silhansa transformed into Malacath. Attrebus convinced him to teleport them to Solstheim, where Umbra was being kept. Malacath agreed to help them, after all, they could weaken Clavicus Vile. Before leaving, he told Attrebus that if he ever had use for him, he will know it. , prologue Attrebus talked to Annaïg through Coo for the first time in a long time. He told her about the outcome of his travel to Vivec City. He also told her that Lord Umbriel was Vuhon, a Dunmer. Annaïg could use that information to poison him if she had the chance. , part two chapter three Attrebus and Sul arrived at a village called Sathil. They presented themselves to the lords of castle Sathil as naturalists writing a new edition for Pocket Guide to the Empire. Lord Sathil couldn't receive them, but her daughter Nirai offered them shelter and the resources required for their pretended investigation. , part two chapter five Attrebus decided to investigate the castle at night on his own. As soon as he left his bedroom, he came across one of the maids, Irinja. Irinja confessed him that she knew who he was. Attrebus tried to deny it at first, but she was sure. He had to tell her about their adventure, and how they had to find Umbra to save Tamriel. Irinja told Attrebus that she wanted to help, but she had to think first. , part two chapter seven The following days they had to act as naturalists. Fruth took them to Ensleth Valley. They were wrapped in an ice storm. Irinja visited Attrebus at their return, they shared some whiskey and Irinja told Attrebus everything she knew about Umbra. Elhul Sathil, Hleryn Sathil's son recovered Umbra in Vivec city. As soon as he touched it he went mad. His guards managed to neutralize him. They took away the sword from him, but he eventually found it. He killed his mother, his two brothers and half of the guards before they could stop him. This time, they couldn't take the sword from him. Lord Sathil ordered to lock up his son deep in the stones. After talking, they kissed and had sex. Coo was open, and Annaïg saw that Attrebus was sleeping with a woman. , part two chapter nine Irinja lead Attrebus and Sul where Elhul was being held captive. When they arrived at the door, she told them she wouldn't go any further. Sul entered the darkness to retrieve Umbra while Attrebus kept the door. Nirai surprised Attrebus by closing the gate. She told him that Irinja had told her everything, in fact Nirai had sent her to them. Sul shouted, and Attrebus ran to help him. Elhul had wounded Sul, Attrebus draw Flashing and fought against him. Sul managed to cast a spell that dissolved Elhul. They carefully picked up the sword without touching the blade. When they came back to the gate, Nirai told them she couldn't risk letting them go. Sul said that he could use Umbra to be summoned to Clavicus Vile's realm. , part two chapter thirteen They were greeted by Barbas in Vile's realm. Attrebus convinced the Daedric Prince to send them back to the Imperial City, so that they could stop Umbriel and return Vile the power that had been stolen from him. Vile demanded a pact, he wanted Sul's soul, but Attrebus denied his demand, he needed them as much as they needed him. Vile sent the to his shrine in Cyrodiil. Sul hit his head and lost consciousness. Attrebus had to craft a stretcher to tow Sul. They arrived at Lake Rumare, Attrebus took a boat and rowed to the Imperial City. , part three chapter two When they arrived at the other shore, they were captured by undead. The zombies brought them to Hierem's men. When Attrebus woke up, he was locked in Hierem's chambers. Hierem revealed he was in league with Vuhon. After the conversation, he teleported himself to Umbriel to finalize the preparations for the assault on the Imperial City. , part three chapter three Attrebus realized that when Hierem came back, a rat that was near to Hierems position was in turn teleported to Umbriel. Hierem interrogated Attrebus to learn why Vuhon was so concerned about them. He could make Attrebus weep in ecstasy. If Attrebus answered, he rewarded him with that sentation. Attrebus had to resist not to answer, but he revealed that Vuhon was afraid of the sword. Attrebus fainted, and Sul ended up answering for him to save his life. Colin and Arese had discovered that Prince Attrebus was being held captive in Hierem's chambers, so they headed to save him. Colin opened the cells where Sul and the prince were captured. They designed a plan, Attrebus and Sul took Umbra and located near the sigil where Hierem teleported to Umbriel in order to teleport when he came back. Colin and Arese would wait for him to kill him. , part three chapter five When Hierem finally came back, they were teleported just in front of Vuhon. Sul wielded Umbra, but he couldn't damage Vuhon. Attrebus managed to make a cut in Vuhon's artery, Annaïg had synthesized a venom that killed the trees from Umbriel and weakened Vuhon. Vuhon wrapped around Attrebus' neck some cables. When Attrebus was about to faint, everything around him seemed to shatter and Sul and him started falling. , part three chapter six They fell in the skraw caves, Attrebus called Annaïg through Coo, who told them to wait for her there. Glim found them and brought them to Annaïg's presence. Vuhon had discovered that Annaïg was the responsible for poisoning him, so he went to her for the antidote. When Attrebus, Sul and Glim arrived, Vuhon was already there. Annaïg revealed them that they could damage Vuhon because Umbra's souls was in the Ingenium. Glim guided them to the sump and he dived to the bottom. Sul had fainted because of the pressure, so Attrebus picked Umbra and he stabbed it into the light. They fell into the room where the Ingenium was stored, Umbra had fallen from Attrebus hand. Vuhon tried to take the sword, but Attrebus was faster and he stabbed the Ingenium. , part three chapter eight Vuhon shaked, and Umbra took possession of his body. After a short conversation with Sul, Vuhon turned back to normal. Attrebus was possessed by Vile, who stabbed Sul. Sul grabbed the hilt of Umbra and pulled himself up the blade, and with everything left in him he struck Attrebus in the jaw. Vile was expelled from Attrebus body, but a dying Sul and Umbra melt together into a dark smoke with a heart of lightning. Attrebus threatened Vuhon with killing him. However, Vuhon revealed that doing so would collapse Umbriel and destroy the Imperial City. Glim could remove Umbriel from Mundus while Vuhon was still alive, so he spared his life. Attrebus and Glim met Annaïg and Fhena. They had a sad farewell. Annaïg and Attrebus drank a levitation potion Annaïg had crafted, and they escaped from Umbriel. Glim guided Umbriel to the Realm of the Hist. , part three chapter nine But in the Imperial City, Titus received his son as a real hero. Attrebus refused to claim credit for the victory and give credit to The Synod and The College of Whispers, who had cooperated in the crisis and could lead to their reconciliation and their political support to his father. After everything is over, Attrebus and Annaïg talk in a forest about their feelings. Attrebus confesses that he loves her, and that he only needs a bit of patience before he can offer her his love. Annaïg replies that she is not patient by nature, but she will be patient for him. , epilogue Personal guard Attrebus had a personal guard composed of elite legionaries. It was an appealing position for the soldiers because the pay was good and they didn't run into very difficult situations. It consisted of around fifty men. They had never lost more than three men in a battle until they were ambushed while they marched into Black Marsh, where they were all massacred. Attrebus was the only one to be kept alive as a hostage. Some of its members were: *Gulan *Radhasa *Eres *Klau *Pash *Joun *Dario Affairs Attrebus is known to have intimate or sentimental relationships with the following women: *Radhasa *Corintha *Cellie *Fury *Irinja *Annaïg Quotes *''"Intimate? You and I are far more intimate that Radhasa and me. Sex is sex, just another kind of fight. I love all of my people equally, you know, but not for all of the same qualities. Radhasa has qualities that inspire a particular kind of friendship."'' *''"A thousand, let’s say. The locals will rise and fight with us, I know they will—and then we gain a foothold in Valenwood."'' *''"Don’t speak to me like that, Hierem. I am your prince, after all. You seem to forget that."'' *''"Who do you think I am? I know you by your Nibenese accent, Evernal. You may work for the thug who runs Rimmen, but your body and soul belong to the Empire. Who do you think I am?"'' *''"Assuming we can find a boat that will sail boiling water without cooking us. No, I think we might as well pay Clavicus Vile a visit. Maybe he’ll be in a hospitable mood."'' *''"You don’t have a choice, unless you plan for this dreary little realm to be all you have for the rest of time."'' *''"I’m not a hero. Whatever all of this has taught me, it’s that I’m not that. Sul was a hero, and Annaïg, and Mere-Glim, and the countless soldiers who died outside of these walls. I was frightened, I made mistakes, at times I wasn’t even sure what I was doing or why I was doing it."'' Appearances * * de:Attrebus Mede pl:Attrebus Mede ru:Аттребус Мид